The Truth Show
by oshinno
Summary: Mengungkap semua hubungan diantara Dragons Darlingz serta tanggapan Jiraiya sang Founder NH Entertainment. The Truth Show disanalah semua terungkap. Kalo kalian mau tahu semua rahasia diantara mereka. Baca aja Fic ini… Bad Summary? Sorry. Just Newbi….


**NARUTO**

 **The Truth Show**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama and Friendship**

 **Warning : GaJe, Typo(s), Abal, OOc, AU, OOT, Kebanyakan Dialog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.D.L.D.R.**

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini _The Truth Show_ akan mengundang The Legend NH Entertainment. Para artis dan juga pemilik dari NH Entertainment akan datang untuk memanaskan acara ini." Ucap Maito Guy selaku pembawa acara. Disampingnya juga ada beberapa orang yang bertugas sebagai pembantu pembawa acara atau biasa di sebut co host.

"Kami perkenalkan NH Entertainment yang akan membuat malam anda memanas." Sahut Killer Bee.

"The Charming Leader, Namikaze Naruto!"

Naruto keluar dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna putih, sepatu sneakers putih, dan juga jaket berwarna hitam membuat si Charming Leader ini terlihat semakin Charming. Aduh, author jadi naksir nih.

"Charisma sexy Leader Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura yang mengenakan celana berwarna hitam, sepatu berwarna hitam pula, dan juga t-shirt pendek semakin membuat penampilan gadis Haruno ini semakin cantik dengan kesan tomboy yang dimilikinya.

"The Cool Rapper, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke dengan wajah super cool yang dimilikinya naik ke atas panggung. Dengan memakai celana jeans panjang dipadukan dengan kaos putih dan juga jas berwarna putih membuat penampilan abang rapper ini makin kece badai.

"J-Pop hiphop originator Hatake Kakashi!"

Kakashi dengan memakai masker andalannya muncul. Dengan pakaian serba hitam pria yang selalu bermasker ini tampil keren. Walau umurnya tak lagi muda, tapi style dan penampilannya tetap terkesan _'anak muda'._

"The Killer smirk brother, Shimura Sai dan Nara Shikamaru!"

Sai dan Shikamaru muncul dengan smirk andalan mereka. Dengan kompak memakai jaket dan celana berwarna hitam serta sepatu berwarna putih membuat mereka terlihat makin keren. Dan hal itu sukses membuat para penonton terutama yang perempuan menjerit tak karuan.

"The one with selfish body, Yamanaka Ino!"

Ino dengan pakaian yang selalu kurang bahan muncul dari balik panggung. Dengan heels yang lumayan tinggi dan juga rambut yang dikuncir ponytail membuat penampilan gadis ini semakin sexy. Tidak salah jika gadis ini mendapat julukan gadis Barbie.

"The deep Vocal, Inuzuka Kiba!"

Kiba yang selalu memakai jaket dan juga tato segitiga terbalik yang menghiasi wajahnya membuat penampilan penyanyi solo ini terlihat sangar. Dengan smirk andalannya ia membuat perempuan di studio itu menjerit.

"Sexy rapper Sabaku Temari!"

Temari dengan rambut yang selalu dikuncir empat naik ke atas panggung dengan style tomboy gadis cantik itupun semakin terlihat keren. Walaupun ia selalu berpenampilan tomboy, tapi hal itu tak mengurangi kecantikan gadis Sabaku ini.

"The best baby face and the charming leader girl Hyuuga Hinata!"

Dengan senyuman manis Hinata melambaikan tangannya kearah penonton. Dan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya, memuat gadis ini semakin manis. Dengan riasan sederhana dan rambut yang dikepang, membuat kecantikan alami dari gadis yang merupakan kekasih Namikaze Naruto ini kian terlihat.

"And the last, our Father Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya dengan senyum bijaksana miliknya naik ke atas panggung. Semua artis dan juga penonton yang ada di studio itu bersorak dan bertepuk tangan dengan meriah melihat kedatangan Jiraiya. Tentu saja dia kan yang punya NH Entertainment.

" _The Truth Show_ NH Entertainment special start now!"

"Wah~ studio hari ini sangat panas…" ucap Killer Bee.

"Ya, kau benar Bee. Tsunade- _san_ bagaimana perasaan anda dengan NH Entertainment hari ini?"

"Ah~ sebenarnya aku sangat suka dengan semua artis NH. Tapi yang paling aku sukai adalah Dragons.."

"Tentu saja kau kan suka yang muda…" ucap Guy dan disambut gelak tawa dari penonton.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum malu mendengarnya. "Bukan begitu, aku sangat suka lagu-lagu mereka…"

"Member yang paling Tsunade- _san_ sukai?"

"Naruto- _kun_. Tapi setelah melihat berita tentang hubungan Naruto- _kun_ dan Hinata- _chan_ aku langsung patah hati.." kata Tsunade.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum malu mendengarnya. Ya memang, berita tentang hubungan mereka ditambah foto ciuman itu mengemparkan dunia hiburan Jepang.

"Ya, itu benar aku juga patah hati saat melihat berita itu…" Ujar Bee.

"Naruto- _san_ , kenapa kau harus melakukan itu? Mengungkapkan hubungan kalian di acara sebesar itu apalagi ditambah dengan ciuman itu? Apa kau tidak takut akan dibenci oleh _fans_ -mu?" tanya Guy.

Naruto yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kiba tersenyum. "Aku melakukan itu supaya semua orang tahu bahwa Hinta itu milikku dan tidak ada laki-laki manapun yang mendekatinya. Dan soal _fans_ , aku tidak khawatir. Jika mereka memang _fans_ -ku mereka akan mendukung apapun yang aku lakukan." Jawab Naruto.

Guy dan yang lainnya hanya manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Jiraiya- _san_ bagaimana tanggapan anda saat melihat berita itu?" tanya Guy.

"Ya, sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Naruto ingin mengungkapkan hubungannya dengan Hinata, apalagi saat dia digosipkan dengan banyak wanita. Dia ingin membantah semua gosip itu dan mengatakan bahwa dia itu sudah punya kekasih. Tapi aku selalu menolaknya." Jawab Jiraiya.

"Memang kenapa anda menolaknya?"

"Aku takut karena hal itu, karir mereka akan terganggu." Jawab Jiraiya.

"Tapi pada akhirnya Jiraiya- _san_ mengizinkan Naruto- _san_ mengungkapkan hubungannya dengan Hinata _-san_?" tanya Bee.

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Guy menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Sebenarnya aku menyuruh Naruto mengungkapkan hubungannya dengan Hinata setahun lagi."

"Setahun lagi?"

"Ya. Tapi anak itu malah menyusul Hinata ke Korea dan melakukan hal itu. Yah~ mau bagaimana lagi, pada akhirnya aku harus melakukan _konferensi pers_ untuk mengklarifikasi hal itu."

Semua penonton hanya manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban Jiraiya.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku bertanya pada Sasuke- _san_ …" ucap Guy.

Sasuke yang disebut namanya langsung menoleh dan menatap Guy.

" _Ara~ ara_ ~ jangan menatapku seperti itu Sasuke- _san_ …"

"Tidak apa-apa Guy- _san_ , Sasuke memang begitu. Dia tidak akan mengigitmu kok." Kata Naruto disambut tawa dari semua orang yang ada di studio tersebut.

"Sasuke- _san_ , apa kau pernah berciuman?" tanya Guy.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Berciuman? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Pernah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Dengan laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Dua-duanya aku pernah…" jawab Sasuke.

"Wah~" jawaban Sasuke membuat semua orang yang ada di studio kaget. Apa Sasuke ini _gay_?

"Dengan siapa?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Dengan orang itu." Jawabnya menunjuk Naruto. Hal itu sukses membuat semua orang yang ada di studio semakin kaget mendengarnya. Si cool raper dan charming leader berciuman?

"Astaga, apa kalian punya hubungan rahasia? Apa Naruto- _san_ menyelingkuhi Hinata- _san_?" tanya Guy.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya mencintai Hinata- _chan_. Lagipula itu tidak disengaja." Jawab Naruto.

"Ya, itu tidak sengaja, saat itu kami sedang di kantin, dan Sai mendorongku, dan tanpa sengaja aku menabrak Naruto dan ya begitulah ciuman itu terjadi." Jelas Sasuke.

"Ya, waktu itu aku dan Shikamaru tengah berjalan, tiba-tiba saja aku terpeleset dan tanpa sengaja mendorong Sasuke." Sahut Sai yang duduk bersama dengan Shikamaru.

"Oh begitu ternyata. Baiklah tadi kau sudah menyebutkan pria yang kau cium, sekarang perempuan yang pernah kau cium, siapa?" tanya Bee.

Kali ini Sasuke melihat ke samping tempat dimana Sakura dan Hinata duduk.

"Dengan dia." Ucap Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Hinata dan Sakura.

Semua _host_ menatap tak percaya. "Dengan Hinata- _san_?"

"Bukan! Dengan Sakura." Jawab Sasuke.

"Wah~ apa ini? Apa ada hubungan rahasia lain Jiraiya- _san_?" tanya Bee.

"Entahlah, sekarang aku sudah pasrah. Kalau memang mereka saling menyukai aku tidak masalah. Asalkan hal itu tidak bermasalah dengan karir mereka." Jawab Jiraiya.

Guy pun langsung menoleh pada Sasuke. "Apa itu benar Sasuke- _san_? Kau dan juga Sakura- _san_ memiliki hubungan special?" tanya Guy.

"Tanya saja pada Sakura."

"Bagaimana Sakura- _san_?"

Sakura yang disebut namanya hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. "Kami hanya berteman saja." Jawab gadis Haruno itu.

"Lalu ciuman itu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Itu tidak sengaja." Jawab Sakura.

"Tidak-tidak, itu sengaja." Sahut Ino yang duduk di belakang Sakura.

Semua host langsung menatap Ino. Jangan lupa Sakura yang ikut menatap Ino dengan _deathglare_.

"Wah, Ino- _san_ apa anda tahu kejadian itu?"

Ino langsung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. " Ya, tentu saja. Saat itu aku dan Sakura sedang ada di ruang latihan, dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke- _kun_ datang bersama Sai- _kun_ …"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu Sasuke- _kun_ menarik tangan Sakura dan mencium Sakura." Lanjut Ino.

Semua orang yang ada di situ menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Astaga, aku baru tahu kau melakukan itu." Kata Naruto.

"Jadi setelah itu apa yang terjadi Ino- _san_?" tanya Tsunade.

"Setelah itu Sasuke langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Jadi sekarang juga aku ingin meminta penjelasan dari Sasuke-kun tentang hal itu." Ujar Ino menatap Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku, a-aku…."

"Sudahlah biar aku yang jelaskan." Kata Shikamaru. Dia sebenarnya tahu tentang semua ini. Ya, lebih tepatnya, karena Shikamaru lah hal itu terjadi.

Semua langsung menatap Shikamaru. Sasuke pun langsung menatap Shikamaru. "Baiklah Shikamaru- _san_ , silahkan jelaskan." ucap Guy.

Shikamaru sedikit tersenyum canggung. "Sebenarnya waktu itu aku melihat Sasuke dan Sai sedang ada di asrama, dan ya sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bercanda dan bilang kalau Darlingz akan segera membuat video klip dan dalam video klip itu akan ada yang melakukan adegan ciuman. Dan aku bilang bahwa yang akan melakukan adgan ciuman adalah Sakura, lalu tiba-tiba saja Sasuke pergi dan Sai mengikutinya." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Astaga jadi semua kejadian itu karena ulahmu?" tanya Temari.

"Aku kan hanya ingin bercanda Temari."

"Jadi waktu itu kau hanya bercanda?" tanya Sasuke menatap tajam Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum kikuk melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke. " _Gomen_ Sasuke, aku hanya bercanda tapi kau yang menanggapinya dengan terlalu serius…."

Wajah Sasuke memerah karena marah bercampur malu. Dia marah pada Shikamaru dan juga malu pada Sakura.

"Jadi Sasuke- _kun_ apa alasanmu mencium Sakura? Kenapa hanya karena mendengar hal itu dari Shikamaru- _kun_ kau langsung menghampiri Sakura dan menciumnya?" tanya Ino yang kembali meminta penjelasan dari Sasuke.

"Iya Sasuke, kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Kakashi yang duduk bersama dengan Jiraiya. Aduh, pria bermasker ini jadi ikut penasaran juga.

"Karena aku tidak suka." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak suka kenapa Sasuke- _san_?" tanya Guy.

"Aku tidak suka Sakura berciuman dengan pria lain, jadi sebelum Sakura berciuman dengan pria lain, aku menciumnya lebih dulu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kau menyukai Sakura?" tanya Jiraiya.

Wajah Sakura memerah, dan dengan harap-harap cemas ia menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Ya."

"Wah! Sekarang bertambah lagi 1 pasangan di NH Entertainment." Ucap Killer Bee.

Semua penonton bersorak mendengar hal itu. Bahkan Naruto dan juga Kiba pun ikut bersorak mendengarnya.

"Akhirnya kau jujur juga Sasuke." Ucap Kiba. "Jadi bagaimana Sakura? Apa kau menerima Sasuke?"

Sakura yang biasanya menampilkan wajah garang dan juga image tegas kini berubah drastis. Dengan wajah memerah dan juga senyum malu-malu yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sakura pasti menerimanya. Dia kan juga suka pada Sasuke." Kata Temari.

"Sudahlah anggap saja mereka ini sudah menjadi pasangan.'' Kata Ino. "Aku malas setiap hari harus mendengar curhatan Sakura tentang Sasuke." Lanjutnya.

"Ya, aku juga malas mendengar keluhan Sasuke saat Darlingz ada show dan Sakura didekati oleh pria lain." Ucap Naruto. "Setiap Darlingz tampil di selalu mengeluh, ' _Dobe, lihat pria itu mencari kesempatan_ _mendekati Sakura, Dobe pria itu sangat genit, Dobe bla..bla..bla'_ aku sampai malas mendengarnya."

Semua orang yang ada di studio langsung tertawa mendengar dan juga melihat aksi Naruto yang menirukan gaya dan juga ucapan Sasuke.

"Astaga~ apa itu benar Sasuke- _san_?" tanya Tsunade.

Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Dasar Naruto seenaknya saja mengungkap aib orang. Kan abang cool rapper ini jadi malu.

"Baiklah sepertinya Sasuke- _san_ malu, tapi kan sudah jelas kalau Sasuke-san dan Sakura- _san_ ini saling menyukai, jadi kita anggap saja saat ini mereka sudah resmi menjalin hubungan." Kata Killer Bee.

"Ya, kau benar. Jadi sekarang kita akan berganti pada Shikamaru- _san_." Kata Guy.

"Ya, terserah kalian mau menanyakan apa, aku pasti menjawabnya dengan jujur." Kata Shikamaru.

"Tidak, tidak. Kami tidak akan memberikan pertanyaan pada anda."

"Lalu?"

"Kami memberikan tantangan untuk Shikamaru- _san_." Kata Tsunade.

"Tantangan apa?"

"Bee, berikan barangnya." Kata Guy.

Bee pun memberikan sebatang _pocky stick_ untuk Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatap Bee bingung.

"Shikamaru- _san_ tantangan anda adalah melakukan _pocky_ game dengan Temari- _san_." Kata Guy.

"Apa? Denganku?" tanya Temari.

"Ya. Ayo cepat Shikamaru- _san_ , Temari- _san_. Kalian majulah ke depan." Kata Tsunade.

Shikamaru pun maju ke depan, di ikuti Temari yang berjalan dengan malas di belakangnya.

"Begini Shikamaru- _san_ , Temari- _san_. Alasan kenapa kami memilih kalian untuk melakukan _pocky games_ ini dalah karena kami sering mendengar bahwa diantara semua member Dragons dan juga Darlingz kalian yang paling sering bertengkar." Jelas Killer Bee.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya Temari dengan garang.

"Ah, Temari- _san_ jangan galak begitu. Kami mendengarnya dari Naruto- _san_." Jawab Guy.

Temari pun langsung menatap Naruto dengan _deathglare_ andalannya. Naruto yang di tatap demikian hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Diantara member Darlingz, Temari lah yang paling ditakuti. Bahkan Sakura yang merupakan Leader saja, kadang takut pada Temari, bukan hanya karena Temari yang usianya paling dewasa tapi juga karena sikap tegas dan galaknya.

"Baiklah Shikamaru- _san_ , Temari- _san_ , silahkan mulai _pocky games_ ini." Kata Killer Bee.

Shikamaru pun memasukkan stick _pocky_ ke dalam mulutnya. Temari dengan ragu mulai mendekat dan mengigit stick tersebut. Mereka saling bergantian mengigit stick _pocky_ tersebut, hingga tinggal menyisakan sedikit stick _pocky_ yang tersisa.

Temari ragu untuk mengigit stick _pocky_ yang tesisa atau tidak. Jika ia nekat mengigit stick _pocky_ tersebut maka bisa dipastikan jika bibirnya pasti bersentuhan dengan bibir Shikamaru. Astaga, ciuman tak langsung?

"Ayolah Temari- _san_ hanya tinggal satu gigitan lagi." Kata Tsunade.

"Temari- _chan_ , ayolah hanya tinggal satu gigitan lagi dan kau akan menang. Jangan permalukan Darlingz." Kata Ino.

"Shikamaru, jangan sampai _pocky_ stick nya patah. Pertahankan terus." Kata Naruto.

"Temari- _chan_ ayolah gigit _pocky_ -nya." Kata Sakura.

Temari menatap Sakura dan Ino bergantian. Lalu pada akhirnya Temari kembali mendekat ke arah Shikamaru dan dengan ragu Temari mulai mengigit pocky stick yang masih bertahan di mulut Shikamaru. _WTF_?! Bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Semua penonton bersorak saat melihat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Bahkan semua artis NH yang ada di situ pun ikut bersorak melihat hal itu.

Temari berniat menjauh, tapi kok gak bisa? Apa-apaan ini? Shikamaru menahan kepalanya. Sial! Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Baru setelah sekitar lima detik, Shikamaru melepas ciuman itu. Ciuman?

"Astaga! Apa lagi ini? Jiraiya- _san_ , apa mereka juga punya hubungan rahasia? Apa mereka juga ingin mengungkapkan hubungan mereka dengan cara yang tak biasa?" tanya Guy.

Jiraiya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tanya saja pada mereka. Jika mereka memang punya hubungan aku tidak masalah asal itu tidak menganggu karir mereka." Kata Jiraiya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau memang di agensinya banyak yang menjalin hubungan, tidak mungkin kan dia mau melarang? Asal tidak menganggu karir kan tidak masalah.

"Wah Shika apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Kiba.

Shikamaru yang masih ada di tengah panggung bersama dengan Temari yang wajahnya sudah memerah tak karuan langsung tersenyum dan menatap Kiba.

"Melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya kulakukan sejak dulu." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru- _san_ , apa ini? Bukankah kau dan Temari- _san_ ini yang paling sering bertengkar tapi kenapa begini?" tanya Tsunade.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. "Memang kami sering bertengkar dan biasanya aku yang menggodanya sampai dia marah. Itu karena dia sangat manis saat marah." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Wah, benar-benar tidak kusangka jika hampir semua member Dragons dan juga Darlingz menjalin hubungan." Kata Guy. Ia lalu menatap Ino. "Jadi Ino- _san_ apa anda dan juga Sai- _san_ juga menjalin hubungan?"

Ino hanya tersenyum malu dan menatap Sai. "Tanya saja pada Sai- _kun_." Ucapnya.

Guy pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sai. "Bagaimana Sai- _san_?"

"Sebenarnya kami sudah lebih lama menjalin hubungan dibanding mereka semua." Kata Sai.

"Sai? Jadi kau dan Ino juga sepasang kekasih?" tanya Naruto. Sepertinya member Dragons tidak mengetahui tentang hubungan Sai.

"Ino, kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami?" tanya Sakura.

"Tunggu-tunggu." Ucap Guy. "Jadi kalian semua tidak tahu tentang hubungan Sai- _san_ dan Ino- _san_?"

"Tidak."

"Sai- _san_ bisa jelaskan?"

"Baiklah akan kami jelaskan." Kata Sai. "Sebenarnya aku dan Ino sudah bertunangan..."

"What?! Tunangan?!"

"Ya. Kami sudah tunangan sebelum masuk ke NH. Dan kami sudah sepakat untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun." Kata Ino.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah di jodohkan, karena itulah kami sudah tunangan." Tambah Sai.

"Astaga sepertinya banyak rahasia yang terungkap di acara ini." Kata Guy.

"Ya, kau benar Guy." Sahut Tsunade.

"Baiklah-baiklah karena semua member Dragons dan juga Darlingz ternyata saling menyukai dan sudah menjalin hubungan sudah di pastikan banyak _fans_ mereka yang akan patah hati." Kata Killer Bee.

"Bukan hanya _fans_ , akupun patah hati." Sahut Guy.

"Baiklah, sekarang kami akan bertanya pada Kiba- _san_ dan juga Kakashi- _san_. Hanya kalian yang belum mengatakan rahasia pada kami. Kira-kira apa kalian juga punya hubungan rahasia dengan seseorang?"

"Aku dipastikan masih _single_. Aku masih ingin focus pada karir." Jawab Kiba.

"Aku juga sama." Sahut Kakashi.

"Tapi Kakashi- _san_ ini kan sudah pada usia untuk menikah, apa anda benar-benar belum memiliki kekasih?" tanya Tsunade.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku terlalu focus pada karir sampai tidak memperhatikan tentang asmara." Jawab Kakashi.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sekarang aku akan bertanya pada member Dragons. Kalian kan sekarang anggap saja sudah memiliki kekasih semua, jadi aku akan bertanya apa yang ingin segera kalian lakukan dengan kekasih kalian?"

"Sasuke- _san_ , silahkan jawab duluan."

Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Aku ingin kami bisa membuat lagu bersama." Jawab Sasuke.

"Wah, pasti kolaborasi kalian akan sangat luar biasa, mengingat kalian ini rapper yang sangat dikagumi." Ujar Tsunade.

"Ya itu benar." Sahut Guy. "Jadi bagaimana Jiraiya- _san_ apa anda setuju dengan keinginan Sasuke- _san_?"

"Ya, kalau memang mereka ingin berkolaborasi tidak masalah. Jika itu baik untuk karir mereka." Jawab Jiraiya.

"Sai- _san_ silahkan dijawab."

"Aku ingin keluargaku dan keluarga Ino bisa berlibur bersama." Jawab Sai.

"Jadi Sai- _san_ ingin liburan keluarga?" tanya Killer Bee.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Jiraiya- _san_ bagaimana? Apa anda akan memberi libur pada Dragons dan Darlingz?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memberi mereka libur kecuali untuk acara tahun baru." Jawab Jiraiya tegas.

"Wah sepertinya Sai- _san_ harus menunggu untuk bisa liburan keluarga." Kata Guy.

Sai yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menarik nafas pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin kan dia membantah ucapan bos. Memang dia mau dipecat?

"Baiklah, Shikamaru- _san_ silahkan dijawab."

"Aku ingin kami main film bersama. Film action, romance, comedy."

"Wah, itu sangat bagus. Sudah lama juga Shikamaru- _san_ tidak bermain film, pasti film yang kalian bintangi akan langsung menjadi box office." Kata Tsunade.

"Semoga saja itu bisa terwujud." Kata Shikamaru.

"Ya, kami juga akan mendoakan itu terjadi." Kata Guy. "Baikah Naruto- _san_ , anda yang terakhir."

Naruto dengan senyum super charming miliknya menatap Hinata. "Aku ingin segera menikah dan memiliki banyak anak." Jawab sang Charming Leader ini dengan PD-nya.

"Astaga!" semua _host_ menatap tak percaya pada Naruto. Bahkan Jiraiya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sedangkan Hinata? Gadis itu hanya bisa menunduk malu mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Naruto- _san_ apa anda serius? Usia kalian ini kan masih muda." Tanya Tsunade.

"Ya, aku serius. Aku ingin segera menikah supaya cepat memberikan cucu pada orangtuaku. Setiap hari mereka selalu bertanya kapan aku akan menikahi Hinata- _chan_ dan memberikan mereka cucu. Dan lagi aku ingin punya anak yang banyak supaya bisa membuat tim sepakbola."

Ucapan Naruto membuat semua yan ada di studio tertawa.

"Jiraiya- _san_ bagaimana ini?" tanya Killer Bee.

"Dari semua artis yang ada di NH, Naruto adalah orang yang paling berisik dan nakal. Setiap hari dia selalu ke ruanganku dan menganggu aku, dia selalu meminta izin untuk mengungkapkan hubungannya dengan Hinata dan aku selalu menolaknya, tapi pada akhirnya dia mengumumkan hubungannya dengan Hinata tanpa izinku. Jadi kalaupun aku melarang mereka menikah, dia pasti akan melakukannya juga. Jadi percuma saja kalaupun aku larang." Kata Jiraiya.

"Jadi kalau mereka benar menikah, anda akan mengizinkan?" tanya Guy.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Dengan atau tanpa izinku mereka akan melakukannya juga."

"Wah semua _fans_ Naruto- _san_ dan Hinata- _san_ pasti akan sangat patah hati saat mendengar berita ini." Kata Tsunade.

"Ya. Kau benar Tsunade- _san_."

"Sekarang mari kita dengarkan tanggapan dari para gadis cantik ini. Yang pertama Sakura- _san_."

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang terlihat sangat cool. "Aku sebenarnya juga sangat ingin berkolaborasi dengan Sasuke- _kun_." Jawabnya.

"Wah ternyata keinginan Sasuke- _san_ disambut baik oleh Sakura- _san_. Semoga saja kalian segera mengeluarkan _single_." Kata Killer Bee.

"Ino- _san_."

"Aku juga sangat ingin melakukan liburan keluarga karena sudah lama kami tidak melakukan itu, walaupun harus menunggu sampai liburan tahun baru nanti tidak masalah, yang penting kami bisa liburan keluarga." Jawab Ino.

"Aku doakan semoga kalian bisa segera berlibur."

"Iya terima kasih."

"Temari- _san_?"

"Aku belum pernah main film sebelumnya, jadi jika memang Shikamaru ingin kami main film bersama dia harus mengajari aku untuk berakting." Jawab Temari.

"Tentu saja, aku pasti akan mengajarimu supaya kita bisa membuat film yang bagus." Kata Shikamaru.

"Yang terakhir, silahkan Hinata- _san_."

"Aku, ya kalau memang _Kaa-san_ ingin kami segera menikah…"

" _Kaa-san_?" tanya Guy heran.

"Maksudku Kushina- _baasan_ , dia menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya _Kaa-san_." Jelas Hinata.

"Wah ternyata Hinata- _san_ sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga Naruto- _san_ ya." Kata Tsunade.

"Ya begitulah."

"Baiklah Hinata- _san_ silahkan lanjutkan tanggapan anda."

"Kalau memang _Kaa-san_ ingin kami segera menikah, kami pasti melakukannya." Kata Hinata tersenyum.

"Mendengar tanggapan Hinata- _san_ , sepertinya sebentar lagi kita akan menerima undangan pernikahan." Kata Guy.

"Hahaha… kau benar Guy…" sahut Tsunade.

"Tunggu sebentar, kami baru mendapat kabar jika banyak orang yang mengirim pesan melalui akun _Instagram_ kami." Kata Killer Bee.

"Baiklah akan kami akan perlihatkan pesan-pesan yang sudah masuk."

 **NarutoWaifu**

' _Apa ini?! Naruto-kun akan menikah? Tidak bisa hanya aku yang boleh menikah dengannya. The Truth Show kalian membuat hatiku patah saat menonton ini_ _'_

 **Dralingz_love**

' _Sudah kuduga mereka semua memang memiliki hubungan rahasia. Apalagi setelah melihat pengakuan Naruto-kun dan Hinata-chan, aku sudah menduga bahwa selain mereka member lain juga punya hubungan. Terima kasih The Truth Show yang sudah mengungkap semua ini._ _'_

 **Hina_Loverz**

' _Hinata-chanku yang manis dan imut ini akan menikah?! Aku tidak bisa menerima ini!'_

 __ **xxxnaruxx**

' _WTF?! Apa-apaan ini? Bibir suci Naru-kun telah dinodai oleh Sasuke-kun… Hwaaa T_T aku tidak terima. Sasuke-kun kau sangat tega_ _'_

 **YukaSasu**

' _Menonton acara ini membuat aku patah hati..'_

 **LoveSaku**

' _Patah deh Kokoro gue nonton acara ini. Wahai engkau rapper berambut pantat ayam tak akan kubiarkan kau tidur tenang karena sudah merebut Saku-chan dariku…'_

 **D-Dargonz**

' _Gila! OMG! Gue besok bakal syukuran 2 hari 2 malem gegara liat acara ini. Semua OTP gue jadian. NaruHina cepet nikah ya, buat baby yang banyak jangan lupa. SasuSaku beneran buat single ya, jangan PHP-in kita. SaiIno semoga langgeng sampe nikah and punya baby ya. ShikaTema ditunggu ya filmnya, jangan lupa banyakin adegan kissing XD'_

 **ShikaTemaLovers**

' _Akhirnya! Akhirnya! OTP ku ini menjadi dengan adegan ciuman tadi. Kyaaaa! Arrigato The Truth Show sudah membuat keinginanku menjadi kenyataan_ _'_

 **Sara**

'Aku tidak menyangka di NH akan ada banyak hubungan cinta seperti ini. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku akan tetap menyukai NH ..'

 **SaiGirl**

'Yah, aku kecewa menonton ini. Tapi sebagai fans aku hanya bisa mendukung. Semoga saja Ino-chan memang perempuan yang tepat untuk Sai-kun. Untuk Ino-chan, sebagai fans kami hanya berharap bahwa Ino-chan tidak akan menyakiti Sai-kun..'

 **NaruHinaLovers**

' _Kyaaaaa! Aku doakan kalian segera menikah. SaMaWa ya. Dan cepet buat baby yang banyak, yakin deh anak kalian nantinya pasti imut-imut semua…'_

 **Darlingz_Love**

' _Aku bersyukur karena gossip yang selama ini terdengar antara Shikamaru dan Shiho si model itu salah, aku juga bersyukur karena akhirnya Shikamaru-kun bersama dengan Temari-chan.._ _'_

 **SasuWife**

' _Hatiku benar-benar patah melihat acara ini apalagi mengetahui bahwa Sasu-koi pernah berciuman dengan si forehead berambut gulali itu.'_

 **Nana**

' _Ya mau bagaimanapun juga, aku hanyalah fans yang hanya bisa mendukung apapun yang dilakukan artis yang aku sukai, aku berharap yang terbaik untuk Dragons dan juga Darlingz..'_

"Ternyata banyak sekali orang yang patah hati setelah menonton acara ini." Kata Tsunade.

"Tentu saja mereka ini idola remaja, dan mereka baru saja mengumumkan kalau mereka sudah punya kekasih, jadi pasti banyak sekali yang patah hati." Tambah Bee.

"Ya, itu hanya sedikit dari pesan yang masuk ke akun _Instagram_ kami. Ya dan karena ini sudah penghujung acara maka untuk terakhir kalinya silahkan Jiraiya-san jika anda ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk semua orang yang mendukung NH."

"Aku selaku ayah dari mereka semua hanya bisa memohon pada semua orang yang mendukung mereka agar tetap setia dan mendukung apapun yang mereka lakukan. Dan untuk semua fans janganlah kalian membenci mereka karena mereka sekarang sudah memliki kekasih, kalian harusnya mendukung mereka supaya hubungan mereka tetap terjaga dengan baik. Mungkin itu saja Guy-san." Kata Jiraiya.

"Baiklah semuanya sudah 60 menit kami menemani kalian semua." Kata Killer Bee.

"Sudah banyak kebenaran yang terungkap hari ini." Lanjut Tsunade.

"Tentu saja kita mengungkap banyak kebenaran, karena kita ada dalam _The Truth Show_!" kata Guy.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa dalam _The Truth Show_ episode selanjutnya…."

"Sampai jumpa semuanya….."

Semua pembawa acara dan bintang tamu yang hadir langsung melambaikan tangan kearah kamera.

.

.

.

Yah. Dan begitulah Fanfiction ini berakhir dengan begitu GaJe-nya.

Entah kesambet apa, gue ngebuat fic ini..

Buat Reader yang sengaja ataupun gak sengaja baca fic ini, silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak REVIEW..

Butuh saran dan masukan.

Bye Semuanya. Sampe jumpa di Fic Shin selanjutnya…

Salam

 **#G-DragonFutureWife**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


End file.
